Mario Kart 64
Eu sempre gostei do jogo clássico de Mario, Mario kart 64 eu jogar todos os dias de manhã para a tarde e noite. Um dia eu cheguei em casa de uma festa e tem que jogar Mario Kart 64, mas algo estranho aconteceu, quando eu coloquei o jogo no meu Nintendo 64 estava dizendo CARD e lançava uma nova copa, eu achei estranho, mas não deu importância. Eu fui a opções, de forma simples e Luigi como um personagem Wario e Luigi o desbloqueio copo aparentemente chamado: "Come to me" (Venha para mim), mas o estranho é que parte de baixo com 4 faixas como todas as outras bebidas este tem apenas uma pista e outra não tem nome, mas sem dar igual importância: Comecei a corrida com o Lakitu na nuvem com um semáforo e quando isso se transforma tudo verde torna-se estranho... A pista não era como qualquer outra, este tinha todas as cores rodam tipo deformado, o piso era muito fino, enquanto com rotação errada e ele caiu e parecia uma mistura de todas as faixas de osso tinha um pouco de estilo Koopa Troopa Beach, Frappe Snowland e etc. Durante a execução, eram aqueles cubos mágicos, segure um e me toque de baixo de uma banana ou não apareceu-me uma coisa estranha era como uma TNT então quanto mais meio da pista e em 5 segundos o TNT explodiu forte era como uma bomba nuclear me destruiu tímpanos, e ouvi um forte grito da Princesa Peach e apareceu nas gotas na trilha, que pareciam sangue e fiquei um pouco chocado com o que tinha acontecido, mas continuei jogando. Depois de um tempo eu aparecei ao lado de Luigi tentando me passar, felizmente eu tocar em outro cubo mágico e isso me deu uma carapaça vermelha é jogá-lo Luigi e este saiu voando e foi tanto o impacto que o piso foi destruída e eu pude ver que Luigi caia e caia e terminou em um lago de lava gigante onde este grito e choro e terminou evaporisado pior era que eu podia ver que ele tinha apenas a cabeça e este estava cheio de sangue, vômito era quase irreal, mas reunir coragem e continuou tocando. A pista estava bastante longa e não sabia quando ia acabar porque eu tinha o pequeno mapa e como eu disse esta pista é uma mistura de todos os outros foi, então, passando por Bowser Castle e enquanto ele estava correndo apareceu uma daquelas rochas típicas enfrentou perseguindo você mas o estranho é que seus rostos estavam muito realista parecia ter tirado uma foto de uma pessoa e tinha colocado sobre a rocha por sorte rocha passa sem me tocar, mas Toad esmagou uma daquelas rochas, mas inferior do encojerse, Toad explodiu sangue respingado alargada em toda a cabeça e vísceras voou, vômito e pensei "Ele deve ser uma piada", e continuou tocando sem saber o que mais pode acontecer. A pista se transformou em parte da Rainbow Road, fui segundo depois teve Mario mas nada apareceu, esse monstro gigante falou: “Acorda com que você quer comer e comi Mario" Mario não apareceu. Depois de passar cerca de 3 minutos e a pista tornou-se Royal Raceway e quando ele estava chegando no Castelo da Peach na entrada apareceu Mario sem cabeça, eu estava totalmente decapitado e morreu, e ao lado tinha um bilhete que dizia: "I'm coming for you" (Eu estou voltando para você). Eu já não aguentava mais e, felizmente, o termo foi um pouco estranho, porque eu não aparecia o Lakitu disse segunda rodada ou na última volta e vem em primeiro lugar. Mas então aconteceu algo tétrico apareceu em um minuto, um monstro apareceu e ele comeu Wario eu tomei coragem e, em seguida, apareceu GAME OVER, a partir daquele dia ainda sonho com aquela pista do terror. Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Morte Categoria:Maldição Categoria:Jogos